Olivia Flaversham: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission
Olivia and Alana approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Olivia said to Alana, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Olivia's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Norman was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Norman?" "Olivia! These clouds reek!" Norman told her. He found that something about those clouds smelled horrible. "They're definitely synthetic and they're all coming from the same Amazonian Volcano!" "I knew it! Rathoug's Jungle HQ!" Olivia interpreted the situation. "You've only got 90 seconds to gear up, Olivia." Norman replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a digital watch, a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. "Good luck with the shopping!" Olivia quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Alana followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a bicycle horn, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the black digital watch. "Right!" As Alana marked the box next to the watch drawing with a check, Olivia hopped onto another shelf and picked up the heavy vest and green shirt. "That's it!" Alana cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Alana marked a check in the box near the vest drawing. Olivia quickly grabbed the green camouflage cargo pants nearby. "Yes!" Alana said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the cargo pants drawing. "Hooray!" Alana cheered. "Jungle, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Olivia, and thankfully, Alana had her own that was pretty much like Olivia's. They geared up and set off for the mechanically controlled volcano in the Amazonian Jungle. There, Rathoug and Selene stood there, ready to activate the smelly, smoky volcano. Rathoug pressed a button on his remote, the volcano rumbled. The lava erupted like mad and a huge cloud of smoke came out of the top that omitted a foul stench. Rathoug and Selene's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Olivia standing there, wearing a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, a pair of brown hiking boots, a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black digital watch on her left wrist, smirking. "Olivia Flaversham! How did you find us?!" shouted Rathoug. "You know what they say." said Olivia, smiling. "At the end of every stench rainbow is a pair of criminal crackpots." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Rathoug and Selene in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Olivia destroying the volcano's computer adapter, causing the volcano to stop erupting and the lava to go cold. THE ILLUSTRATED LONDON MOUSE -No. 1582- -Friday, November 3, 1897- -Printed in England- HOT LAVA STOPPED COLD! Rathoug and Selene Defeated in 62 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions